


terms of endearment

by 99liners



Category: BTOB, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, efhsjdfskldjf, please enjoy, the taggin g took so much fucking time i have tears in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ their preferred names in the bedroom for you and them.





	1. bts version

##  **kim seokjin :**

  


[Originally posted by jinfesta](http://tmblr.co/ZlyzGy2TRFUQk)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _ivy_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _spoilt brat_ ( ~~you totally imagined that, didn’t you haha~~ )
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“let’s see how long you can keep it down, whore.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :   _angel_  
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _sugar plum_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_papi_

##  **min yoongi :**

  


[Originally posted by cyyphr](http://tmblr.co/Zx8bAy2QU50yS)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _pet_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“spread them legs, slut.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine (_ ~~yeah y’all know it~~ _)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _princess (_ ~~the fucking duality~~ _)_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_daddy_

##  **jung hoseok :**

  


[Originally posted by seokjins-wings](http://tmblr.co/ZPrG9u2HKcWII)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sexy witch_ ( ~~he loves to spice things up~~ )
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _my little slut (_ ~~has a tendency to add “my little” before a lot of nicknames because you’re too precious and dear to him~~ _)_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“let me show the best time of your life, babe.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _doll_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cinnamon_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_hunk_

##  **kim namjoon :**

  


[Originally posted by jinfesta](http://tmblr.co/ZlyzGy2Y0oMkz)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _bonita; “pretty” in spanish_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _goddess_ ( ~~come on we all know body worshiping is his biggest kink~~ )
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“come baby, moan french to me.”_ ( ~~might not make sense but read it in the context “speak french to me”~~ )
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby girl_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _sweetums_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_loverboy_

##  **park jimin :**

  


[Originally posted by suggamiin](http://tmblr.co/ZejA5y2QtoPTc)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :   _mi amor; spanish for “my love”_  ( ~~you can’t tell me that you can’t imagine it~~ )
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks_ ( ~~because he fills your cheeks ever so good~~ )
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“sit on my lap, kitten.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _jagiya_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_tiger_

##  **kim taehyung :**

  


[Originally posted by mylovertaehyung](http://tmblr.co/ZtaQpk2UQ1jet)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _queen_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _cherry_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i wish i could control myself better around you, but when i see you, all i want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _sweet love_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _mon cherie; french for “my dear”_  



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_darling_

##  **jeon jeongguk :**

  


[Originally posted by nochuie](http://tmblr.co/Z-cHcx2XUnZDj)

 

> **loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _hot stuff_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sugar_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“let me show you some stars, love bomb.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _minx_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _baby_



> **and he loves it when you call him :**

_boy toy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!


	2. ikon version

**kim hanbin / b.i ;**

 

  


[Originally posted by baeky-v](http://tmblr.co/Z2wkVm27FBDxg)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out : _cara ~  it’s latin for "beloved"_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _angel_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“come here, slut”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby girl_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _kitten_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :  
_



**_papi_** (yeah, do not ask me why...)

##  **kim jinhwan (jay / jinan) ;**

[Originally posted by ikonis](http://tmblr.co/ZMb71k2LvaRcB)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _bonita ~ spanish word “beautiful”_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“rock that dick, sugar plum”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby doll_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _princess_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :  
_



**_daddy_** (you’re lying to yourself if you think he doesn’t has a daddy kink)

##  **song yunhyeong ;**

  


[Originally posted by donghyuks-thighs](http://tmblr.co/ZDmpHj2Xu-zZX)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _dove_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _mon cherie ~ french for “darling”_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“baby, let me  spread you like a sweet peach”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _boo bear_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :_



_**hunk** /  **handsome**_ or sometimes even both.

##  **kim jiwon (bobby) ;**

  


[Originally posted by gnhwan](http://tmblr.co/Z7t31j2WzWr1W)

  * _he likes to call you :_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _amorcita ~  it’s spanish for "little love"_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“you’re a vixen and i love it”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine (not a name necessarily)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :   _honeybee_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :  
_



_**amor** ~ spanish for “love” _(he’s a softie okay)

##  **kim donghyuk ;**

[Originally posted by 4chanwoo](http://tmblr.co/ZkqM5Z2c1nE93)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sugar_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sexy_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“your body is made for me to love it, goddess”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _duchess_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :   _baby love_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :  
_



_**jaan** ~urdu for “life” _

##  **koo junhoe (june) ;**

[Originally posted by gnhwan](http://tmblr.co/Z7t31j2X5j3WD)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sweet love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _lolita_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“are you ready babe / bebe?”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _kitten_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _munchkin_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :_



**_lover boy_**  (again, i repeat, i do not ask me why)

##  ****jung chanwoo ;** **

  


[Originally posted by ikonis](http://tmblr.co/ZMb71k2M3j1NV)

  * _he likes to call you :  
_


  1. when he’s eating you out :  _bon-bon_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweetcheeks_ (because he fills your cheeks)
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _j’ai envie de toi ~  french for "i want you”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  **tight (not a name necessarily)**
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cupcake_


  * _and he loves it when you call him :_



**_daddy_** (it’s time you acknowledge his daddy kink, sweetheart)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu


	3. bigbang version

> **kwon jiyong (g-dragon / gd) :**

  


[Originally posted by ibgbang](http://tmblr.co/ZDIiSm2FnhQo-)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sweet darling_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“let’s get you a taste of something nice.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _tight_ ( ~~not necessarily a name~~ )
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _royalty_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_hottie_

> **choi seung-hyun (t.o.p) :**

  


[Originally posted by hotdudesloverextrem](http://tmblr.co/Zt15Xk2Mf0Mjs)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cara ; latin for beloved_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i want to fuck you until i can feel that sweet little pussy clenching around my cock.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby_  
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _my love_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sweetheart (he’s a simple guy ok ok)_

> **dong youngbae (taeyang) :**  ( ~~listen,,, ask hyorin okay~~ )

  


[Originally posted by 365daysoffeels](http://tmblr.co/ZKXpGd2PlajW8)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _ _amorcita; spanish for ‘little love’_  _
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _gorgeous_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“your body is made for me to worship it”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _princess_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _duchess_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_hunk_

> **kang daesung :**

  


[Originally posted by daesungindistress](http://tmblr.co/ZORQRi2QAVVGR)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _kitten_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“what do you feel like doing to me, tonight?”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _minx_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _ _koishoii; japanese for darling / beloved_  _



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_amor ; _spanish for “love”__

> **lee seung-hyun (seungri) :**

  


[Originally posted by fantastic--babies](http://tmblr.co/Z5JDxf2J3UPbR)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sugar_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _angel_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i love how you look at me when you’re turned on.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _jagiya_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_king_ ( ~~y’all know it don’t fight me~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if taeyang’s one was awkward… i love hyorin and him together and it feels like i’m assuming things really private and personal in their life and i became weird


	4. exo version

> **kim junmyeon (suho) :**

  


[Originally posted by veriloquentmind](http://tmblr.co/ZLcSZx2P2mO8B)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _honey-buns_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _good girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“the way you feel beneath me is addicting. i can’t get enough.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _candi_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cara; latin for_   _beautiful_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi amore; italian for my love_

> **kim minseok (xiumin) :**

  


[Originally posted by dohkyungcutie](http://tmblr.co/ZIZZ8x2QGdaY0)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _mon cherie; french for my dear_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _queen_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“tonight, i want you to be in charge.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _sugar plum_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cherry_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_boy toy_

> **zhang yixing (lay) :**

  


[Originally posted by sefuns](http://tmblr.co/ZRLNEw2bLMb42)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _qinai de; chinese for my darling_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“the thought of me bending you over the counter won’t leave my mind.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums : _tight (not necessarily a nickname)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _qin; chinese for bae_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_tiger_

> **byun baekhyun :**

  


[Originally posted by baekheeyeol](http://tmblr.co/ZrM2fg2L0nM1t)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _goddess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job : _baby doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“your unclothed body is my happy place.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby girl_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _baby love (loves to call you baby)_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_lovebug_

> **kim jongdae (chen) :**

  


[Originally posted by chenrrerorocher](http://tmblr.co/ZsoUKv2P2n7j6)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _kitten_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _lioness_  
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“your pussy must be magic because i’m spellbound by it.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _hot stuff_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _darling_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_bad boy ( ~~but he’s just a noob~~ )_

> **park chanyeol :**

  


[Originally posted by blondejongin](http://tmblr.co/ZtJcUv2QudWh9)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _amorcita; spanish for little love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks ( ~~because he fills your cheeks ever so good~~ )_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i’m going turn you around and you’re going to take it.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _little minx_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _jagiya_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_hunk_

> **do kyungsoo (d.o) :**

  


[Originally posted by kyunmyeon](http://tmblr.co/ZqYuqt2L5iYjw)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sugar_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _angel_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“every single one of your curves deserves to be worshiped.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _ae-in; korean for sweetheart_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_honey_

> **kim jongin (kai) :**

  


[Originally posted by jonginssoo](http://tmblr.co/ZS2xjv2Pamz9-)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _mon amour; french for my love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _babe_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i can’t even hold you without getting hard.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _gorgeous_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _pumpkin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi vida; spanish for my life_

> **oh sehun :**

  


[Originally posted by baekhyunstolemyeyeliner](http://tmblr.co/Zc34wl2JLJ25C)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cookie_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll face_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i have no doubt you’re going to blow my mind tonight.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine (not necessarily a name)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _muffin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_baby boy_


	5. seventeen version

> **choi sungcheol (s.coups) :**

  


[Originally posted by luvscheol](http://tmblr.co/Z7Z9Gx2QM34XT)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _doll_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“your ass deserves its own instagram account.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _sugar plum_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cara; italian for dear_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sweetheart_

> **yoon jeonghan :**

  


[Originally posted by visual-17](http://tmblr.co/ZXd9bo2L4ICQz)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sugar_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _spicy_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“you have the most perfect tits.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _babe_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_my boy toy_

> **hong joshua :**

  


[Originally posted by kristian-do](http://tmblr.co/ZBvA-u2PPR1cE)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _amore; italian for love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i’m going to wear you out.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _candi_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _little love_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_lovebug_

> **moon junhui :**

  


[Originally posted by wooziwithlove](http://tmblr.co/Ze1aXi28HdxSL)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _goddess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _cherry_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“how do you want me to fuck you? like this?“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _aphrodite_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _ _baobei; chinese for treasure_  _



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_adonis; mortal lover of greek goddess aphrodite_

> **kwon soonyoung (hoshi) :**

  


[Originally posted by visual-17](http://tmblr.co/ZXd9bo2Gm7S76)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cookie_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _hot stuff_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“stop being such a walking turn on.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _little minx_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _angel_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_tiger_

> **jeon wonwoo :**

  


[Originally posted by visual-17](http://tmblr.co/ZXd9bo2S1Tdb1)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _duchess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“why do you drive me so crazy?“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine_ ( _not necessarily a nickname_ )
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _pumpkin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sweet love_

> **lee jihoon (woozi) :**

  


[Originally posted by dream4nie](http://tmblr.co/ZhHmwg2QJ-ri4)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sexy witch_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _ivy_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“you are so hot it is wild.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _lolita_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _bonita; spanish for beautiful_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_baby_

> **lee seokmin (dk) :**

  


[Originally posted by pabospoiler](http://tmblr.co/ZC9Zyv2VpteMB)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _angel legs_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _mamacita_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“with every twirl of your hair and every giggle, i get a little stiffer.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _kitten_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _sweetums_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_honey_

> **kim mingyu :**

  


[Originally posted by visual-17](http://tmblr.co/ZXd9bo2PfiUsx)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _enchantress_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _perky_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i need your naked body more than i need oxygen right now.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _tight (not necessarily a nickname)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _bubbles_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_hunk_

> **xu minghao (the8) :**

  


[Originally posted by fyeahthe8](http://tmblr.co/ZgoCYk2RzCPeY)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _princess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _smokin_ ’
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“my dick wants nothing more than temporary asylum inside your pussy.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _xingan; chinese for my heart and soul  
_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _qin; chinese for “bae”_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_airbender_ _~~(don’t ask.. jus no,,)~~ _

> **boo seungkwan :**

  


[Originally posted by seungkvvan](http://tmblr.co/ZTkU9o2OWgrka)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sweet peach_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _lioness_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“were you always such an accomplished seductress?“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :   _baby love_  
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _munchkin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_centerpiece_ _~~(remember my rules? don’t ask me why)~~ _

> **hansol vernon :**

  


[Originally posted by sneezes](http://tmblr.co/ZRCANy2UqztDI)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _honey-buns_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _good girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i would give up masturbating forever just to see you naked right this second.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _kitty_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle : _amorcita; spanish for love_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi vida; spanish for “my life”_

> **lee chan (dino) :**

  


[Originally posted by performanceunit](http://tmblr.co/ZBdH8k2YUyRvK)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cheesecake_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll face_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“you are a living, breathing sexual fantasy.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _gorgeous_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _muffin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_baby boy_


	6. nct version

**lee taeyong :**

  


[Originally posted by yoon-to-the-oh](http://tmblr.co/ZysIpg2CNums9)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _mon amour; french for my love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _babe_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“when you lick your lips, i see a sex goddess moistening her perfect pout.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _ae-in; korean for sweetheart_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi vida; spanish for my life_

> **moon taeil :**

  


[Originally posted by sichenges](http://tmblr.co/ZQED0c2cT9M_E)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _queen_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _cara; latin for beautiful_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“it’s actually unfair, how fucking sexy you are.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _angel_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _pumpkin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_bad boy_

> **seo johnny :**

  


[Originally posted by 1aeil](http://tmblr.co/ZzYrJw2cU-LTs)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _amore; italian for love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _spicy_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“your pussy is intoxicating.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums : _tight (not necessarily a name)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _darling_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_tiger_

> **nakamoto yuta :**

  


[Originally posted by takoyakiprincenayuta](http://tmblr.co/ZQaCHd2Q9i_Ls)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cherry_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i can’t stop thinking about that thing you do with your hips.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums : _koishii; japanese for darling_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _anata; japanese for dear_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_lovebug_

> **qian kun :**

  


[Originally posted by kuntented](http://tmblr.co/ZSlXHu2XGhFoJ)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cookie_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _lioness_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“eye contact with you always feels like foreplay”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _gorgeous_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _qinai de; chinese for dear_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_boy toy_

> **kim dongyoung (doyoung) :**

  


[Originally posted by dotensus](http://tmblr.co/ZOH2oa2cYd9hw)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _goddess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks ( ~~because he fills your cheeks ever so good hehe~~ )_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“i want to kiss every single inch of your body, explore every nook and cranny, penetrate every crevice.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine (not necessarily a name)_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _sweetheart_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_daddy_

> **chittaphon (ten) :**

  


[Originally posted by neotechs](http://tmblr.co/ZVsYOh2Wou2Cl)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _cheesecake_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _khon dii; thai for “my good girl” ;)_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“pleasuring you should be considered an honor.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _kitten_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _waan jai; thai for sweetheart_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_baby ( ~~he loves to hear that~~ )_

> **jung yoonoh (jaehyun) :**

  


[Originally posted by younoh](http://tmblr.co/ZdX-au2cUzOgh)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _amorcita; spanish for little love_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job : _good girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“my dick wants nothing more than temporary asylum inside your pussy.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums : _little minx ( ~~loves to call you little~~ )_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _jagiya_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sexy_

> **dong sicheng (winwin) :**

  


[Originally posted by yongs](http://tmblr.co/ZdoS9b2caneSa)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _duchess_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _hot stuff_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“do you realize how beautiful you are when you orgasm?“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _candi_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _shagua / bendan; chinese for silly_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_hunk_

> **kim jungwoo :**

  


[Originally posted by mrkslee](http://tmblr.co/ZKUQRe2cbZzRU)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _honey-buns_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _doll face_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i want to spank your hot ass for driving me so crazy.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _kitty_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _muffin_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi cielo; spanish for my heaven_

> **wong yukhei (lucas) :**

  


[Originally posted by mvssmedia](http://tmblr.co/Z8Pizj2WfM3-m)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _sugar_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby girl_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“when you touch me—even just graze my skin—i get a tingling sensation down there.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _tii rak, thai for my love_  
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _xingan; chinese for my heart and soul_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_adonis ( ~~mortal lover of greek goddess aphrodite; but you call him that because of his perfect build i mean who you kidding bruh~~ )_

> **lee minhyung (mark) :  
>  **

  


[Originally posted by doyoung](http://tmblr.co/ZThu3a2bpKgNs)

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _angel_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _baby doll_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you : _“you’re the kind of girl i could only ever make love to.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _lolita ( ~~just for the fun of it lol~~ )_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _baby love_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_honey_


	7. btob version

> **seo eunkwang :**

  


[Originally posted by biteubi](http://tmblr.co/Zv71Iy2JZys-_)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _bella; italian for beautiful_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sugar_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i haven’t seen you since only two days, but i can still remember your body like it was yesterday.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby girl_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cinnamon_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sweetheart_

> **lee minhyuk :**

  


[Originally posted by mauloveskpop](http://tmblr.co/ZzBNsg2Rwl4t9)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _doll_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sweet cheeks_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _”i can only think of one thing right now, and it’s you naked under me.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _vixen_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _cherry_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_bad boy_

> **lee changsub :**

  


[Originally posted by mycutiepiechangsub](http://tmblr.co/Z1GaRf2LyGmpz)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _dove_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _goddess_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“let’s fuck in front of a big mirror so i can see you as i make sweet love to you.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _baby doll_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _mon cherie; french for my dear_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_sexy_

> **im hyunsik :**

  


[Originally posted by ddonggeun](http://tmblr.co/ZNbN1w2OPJ1N7)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _darling_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _queen_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“when you pull my hair as i go down on you, it makes me want to come deep inside you.“_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _angel_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _little love_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_mi amor; spanish for “my love”_

> **shin donggeun (peniel) :**

  


[Originally posted by soft-slow-blue](http://tmblr.co/ZqsX-b2Ys86Y8)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _gem_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _hot stuff_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“your body feels like heaven and i’m insatiable.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _mine_ _ ~~(not necessarily a nickname)~~_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _honey bee_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_love_

> **jung ilhoon :**

  


[Originally posted by ilhoonftw](http://tmblr.co/ZtNoTt2JIVkzX)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _rose_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _sugar plum_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“if you keep looking at me that way, i’m not responsible for what happens next.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _minx_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _my drug_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_papi_

> **yook sungjae :**

  


[Originally posted by weiseon](http://tmblr.co/ZNPxEr2cPLogp)

 

**loves to call you ~**

  1. when he’s eating you out :  _buttercup_
  2. when you’re giving him a blow job :  _star_
  3. when he wants to express that he wants to be inside you :  _“i want to make you come so hard, multiple times on my dick.”_
  4. what he moans when he cums :  _bonbon_
  5. what he coos when you guys cuddle :  _jagiya_



**and he loves it when you call him :**

_baby boy_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! thank you for stopping by and reading!!


End file.
